Finally
by NotSus
Summary: Ginny didn't want to be in love with Hermione, but it couldn't go on like this much longer. What Ginny didn't know, however, was that Hermione was having some troubles of her own.
1. Chapter 1

She dug her fingers into Hermione's bare back, eyes upturned towards the unusually bright moon. The patted down, long strands of grass bent willingly beneath her own back, and when she opened her mouth she could practically taste the pollen from the azaleas that lay so close around them. Every touch was amplified; Ginny could feel it even as the single bead of sweat rolled lazily down between her breasts. Ginny moved her hands to pull Hermione's head in closer, digging her fingers into the soft hair that was currently caressing her freckled body. She threw her head back and Hermione began to gently kiss her neck, softly at first, and then harder. Hermione was pressing her lips roughly against Ginny's neck, sucking passionately and nipping at her skin with her teeth. Biting, actually… Ginny's breath hitched and she opened her eyes in a bit of shock as Hermione gave an unusually snapping bite at her tender neck. It was almost painful, now…Ginny began to look down and saw that there was no longer Hermione on top of her, but some sort of large, shelled creature… it was a blast-ended skrewt snapping at her neck. When this registered in her brain, she screamed and tried to kick it away; but she woke up before she could.

Ginny didn't want to love Hermione.

Hermione loved Harry, Hermione loved Harry. Ginny avoided Hermione as often as she could, but dreams were something that couldn't be avoided – unless of course you had the dreamless sleep potion, which Ginny had run out of ages ago.

She had fallen in love with Hermione almost a year ago, and had immediately suppressed her feelings when they had surfaced. It was unhealthy, to say the least, but it wasn't exactly healthy to be in love with someone who was already taken and in love, either.

The guilt she felt was apparent in her dreams; every time she dreamt about Hermione, the dream would transform into a nightmare. Things were even worse now that it was summer and Hermione was sharing a room with Ginny, but Ginny had gotten very talented at blocking Hermione out. She would go to sleep at least an hour before Hermione would, and she would get up and leave before Hermione got up to avoid having a conversation with the other girl.

Hermione had taken the logical route and attributed this aloofness to the upcoming stress about Ginny's O.W.L. results (which were due in the mail any day now), but Ginny didn't know what Hermione would think when this behavior continued when that had passed.

"Ginny?"

_I must have forgotten to set the bloody alarm._

"Are you okay? You just screamed and it woke me up…"

_Oh. It's still too early._

Ginny pretended to still be asleep and waited for Hermione to go back to sleep.

"Ginny?"

_Go back to sleep._

There was a pause and a rustling of sheets as Hermione snuggled comfortably back into her bed. Ginny buried her face in her pillow and tried to suppress a groan at the prospect of trying to go back to sleep. It really couldn't go on like this much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I think writing this story might be a change of pace for me because it's different than what I usually like to write about. Hopefully I don't screw it up. Enjoy, and reviews are always appreciated:c)

* * *

The beams of light shot almost dreamily through the treetops as Ginny lay on the grass beneath the trees, thinking. She let her eyes focus directly on a lone leaf attached to an awkwardly positioned branch high up on the trunk of the tree. It seemed on the point of falling, but Ginny somehow knew that if she looked closer, the stem of the leaf would be attached securely to the branch. It was just in an odd position and tricked the casual observer's eyes. She stopped looking at it and rolled face-down onto the grass. Ginny spread her arms and legs out, letting her appendages run through the cool grass once, and then gave a large, almost exasperated sigh.

"Bored, are we?"

Ginny turned only her head to glimpse at the speaker, who was, to her dismay, Hermione Granger.

"Mmmmfffpph." Ginny replied, turning her face back to the grass.

"Well, mmmffph yourself," Hermione said with a smile, crouching down and attempting to turn Ginny over.

"Mmmmfff!!" Ginny muttered in retaliation, not moving an inch.

"Ginny!" Hermione giggled, giving an even harder effort. "Come – on, get – UP!" With a large heave and laugh, Hermione pushed all of her weight into turning Ginny on her side. In the process, she lost her balance and tumbled clumsily on top of the younger girl.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh and yell "Gerrrooff!", but she also couldn't help but notice the feel of Hermione's warm body on top of her. Hermione's long hair veiled her face, but Ginny could still make out the gleaming white teeth of the other girl's smile. She grabbed Hermione's shoulders with both hands and pushed her off and to the side.

"Hermione! I don't know if you noticed, but I was busy –"

"-going insane from boredom?"

"No, I was about to –"

"pound your fists into the ground because you were so frustrated with boredom?"

"If you'd just let me finish so I can – "

"tell me how bored you just were?"

Ginny gave Hermione a flat stare and Hermione returned a playful grin.

"Ginny, we should go do something. I've noticed these long summer days have been getting to you, and to be honest, they've been kind of getting to me too. Come on, let's just do SOMETHING."

Ginny sat up and pushed her hand through her hair. Hermione, who was still on the ground, flashed Ginny a smile.

"…yeah, I guess I could go for something."

Hermione sat up quickly and her mussed hair moved behind her in slow motion.

"Great! I've been wanting to get a head start on next year's Ancient Runes homework!"

Ginny's eyes widened and Hermione burst out laughing.

"Oh Ginny, I'm only joking. Actually, I'm kind of craving a butterbeer right now."

"Now?" Ginny said incredulously.

"Now." Hermione giggled, getting up and walking towards the Burrow. Ginny shook her head and followed.

As they walked the cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley, Ginny noticed that Hermione was taking an odd way to get to the Three Broomsticks. Actually, it seemed almost as if she was walking towards…

"The Hog's Head?" Ginny asked, eyebrow raised. She had only been in there once, for the first meeting of Dumbledore's Army, and it seemed the least likely place that Hermione Granger would want to have a butterbeer.

Hermione stopped in front of the door and turned to face Ginny. "To be honest, Ginny…I didn't want to come out here just for a butterbeer." She looked down at her feet. "I thought the Three Broomsticks would be too crowded, and I guess I wanted someone to talk to about what's been going on lately." She looked back up at Ginny and Ginny saw that her eyes were slightly red.

"Hermione…of course, you can tell me anything," Ginny said softly, genuinely concerned for her friend. She braved giving Hermione a hug, and tried not to let her mind wander when they touched. "I love you." Ginny slipped out. Her cheeks immediately flushed fuchsia and she almost pulled away until Hermione spoke.

"I know. I love you too, Ginny." Hermione pulled away slightly to smile at her friend, who also had a smile on her face, but a sad one.

_But if you only knew how much I loved you._


	3. Chapter 3

They sat at a table which lay deep in the bowels of the Hog's Head, in a dusty, dark corner far from any other patrons. Ginny got up and grabbed two butterbeers while Hermione sat with her elbow on the table, staring at the other girl's back. The nearest person was a man with a thick wool coat and unusually long fingers who sat over 5 tables away, nursing a large mug of some murky-colored liquid. The bartender didn't give Hermione and Ginny a second glance when they came in; while it was unusual for teenage girls to come into the bar, it wasn't anything completely out of the ordinary.

Ginny came back to the table and handed Hermione an incredibly dusty bottle of butterbeer. She raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Now," said Ginny, opening her butterbeer. "Tell me what's been eating you up inside."

_It can't be nearly as bad as what's eating away at my insides._

Hermione gave a grim smile and opened her butterbeer as well, tilting it up and taking a small drink before speaking.

"With everything that's been going on lately, Ginny…" Hermione paused and looked her friend in the eye. "I don't think I can take it anymore."

"What do you mean?" Ginny said quickly, starting to worry.

"I'm talking about …Harry," Hermione swallowed and drummed her fingers against her butterbeer bottle. "Voldemort is getting so much stronger, and Harry has been spending all of his time training with Lupin lately and…I just think I'm getting in his way. He doesn't have any time for me, and he has more important things to worry about." This all sort of spilled out so Hermione took another drink of butterbeer and tilted her head downwards. Ginny reached out her arm and took Hermione's hand in hers.

"I want to end our relationship. I love him, I'll always love him, but this can't happen right now." Ginny stroked Hermione's hand softly with her thumb as they locked eyes. It was dark in that corner, but Ginny could still make out the gleam of sadness that inhabited Hermione's brown irises. A chair scraped loudly against the floor and the man five tables behind them got up and left.

They arrived at the Burrow two hours later, and it was near bed-time. Ginny slipped under her covers and felt like she didn't deserve to be around Hermione anymore.

_I'm a horrible person. When Hermione said that it was over with Harry…_

She could hear Harry and Hermione talking out in the hall. Everything seemed to be calm; there were no raised voices. The soft sound of Hermione sobbing barely passed through the bedroom door, but Ginny could hear it clearly.

_…I felt happy._

The next morning when Ginny came down for breakfast, Harry was not at the table. Mrs. Weasley noticed Hermione's puffy eyes and Ginny's inquisitive stare and said to her daughter, "Good morning dear, oh, if you're wondering where Harry is, he left early this morning to start work on practicing spells with Remus." Her eyes flicked towards Hermione as if to somehow tell Ginny that the two had split.

_I already know, mum. _Ginny sat down next to Hermione and began to eat. The rest of the table, including Ron, didn't talk for almost the whole meal. It wasn't until Hermione said quietly "Ginny…" that Mr. Weasley found it apt to start up a conversation with Bill about Muggle banking.

"Ginny, thanks for listening the other day," Hermione said, turning to Ginny and giving her a small smile. "I suppose I could have talked to Ron, but…well, you know." She giggled.

"It was my pleasure, Hermione." Ginny said, smiling herself. "Actually...I kind of have been wanting to talk to you about something myself." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Ginny almost grimaced.

_The object of my desire is available and I immediately think that she's ready to love again? Stupid, Ginny, stupid…_

"Of course," Hermione said, getting up to put her plate in the sink. "I noticed you've been acting like there's something on your mind."

"Yeah," Ginny said wearily, also getting up to clean her plate. _You._

* * *

A/N: I don't think I like the way this is turning out. It's too...normal, run-of-the-mill Hr/G, and it's not becoming what I thought it was going to be when I thought of the storyline. I need a twist, or something interesting, something different... 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I think this is the longest chapter I've written in a fanfiction. Not that long, I know, but it was fun to write. I'm glad I decided to keep writing this story. Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione and Ginny walked on the small dirt path behind the Burrow. It was a fair, breezy day, and the two girls ambled along with their hands in their pockets in awkward silence. Hermione's wavy brown hair whipped around her head in tendrils as they walked, and Ginny felt the urge to reach out and tuck her hair behind her ear for her. Finally, as they began to reach the opening to the woods, Hermione spoke.

"What did you want to tell me?"

Ginny kept her head down and continued to walk.

_Oh God…_

"Ginny?"

_Just say it just say it just-_

"D'you think we could…er…go up to my room and talk? The wind is making it a little too noisy out here." _That's not what was supposed to come out of my mouth._

Hermione, luckily, thought it was a reasonable request. "Of course," she consented.

They made their way back to the house, which was almost a ten minute walk, in complete silence.

Ginny plopped down on her bed and Hermione settled herself on the windowsill. "Are you ready to talk now?" Hermione asked gently.

"Yes," Ginny said, turning away from the other girl. There was a pause, and then, an idea; "I think we should play a game."

"A…game? I thought you wanted to talk, Gin."

"I do. It's a talking game." She moved off of the bed and began to search under it. Her body was almost all the way under the bed before she found what she was looking for. "Firewhiskey," Ginny said as she climbed out from under the bed, holding a dusty old bottle in her hand. "A gift from Fred and George when they left the house." She sat back on the bed and blew the dust off of the bottle. "Come sit."

Hermione got off of the windowsill and joined Ginny on the bed. "Okay. Not that I approve of underage drinking, but…" Hermione smiled. "What's this game?"

Ginny studied the bottle in her hands, tipping it left and right and watching the light brown liquid mull around inside the glass. "I am going to ask you a yes or no question," Ginny began, unscrewing the lid of the bottle. "If you answer what I predict you're going to, nothing happens. But if I'm wrong, I have to take a swig. Then it'll be your turn to ask a question." A small smile began to form on Hermione's lips.

"Okay Gin. Shoot."

Ginny thought for a moment, and felt Hermione's warm eyes burning into her. It was strangely exciting to have Hermione's attention completely focused on her like that. She never wanted it to stop.

"Have you ever cheated on a test?"

_Lame, Ginny. _She inwardly smacked herself.

"No. Never had any need to," Hermione said with a self-satisfied grin.

"That's what I thought," Ginny's insides melted at a sudden realization. She was so perfect. "You ask a question."

"Did Fred and George actually give you that bottle of Firewhiskey?" Hermione raised an eyebrow playfully.

Ginny laughed. "Yes, actually. Never thought they were the type?"

"No, not really. You got me. Let me have a drink." Hermione reached out to take the bottle from Ginny. Their hands touched for the briefest moment, and Ginny held back a shudder.

_Let me have a drink too, please…_

Hermione took a swig. "Your turn."

Ginny already knew what she was going to say, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer. "Have you ever…fancied Ron?"

Hermione laughed quite loudly at this. "No! No…not at all. No offense to your family, of course."

"Of course," Ginny smiled. _If she wasn't attracted to Ron, what chances do I have? _"That's quite a surprise, though." Ginny took the bottle, being careful to not touch Hermione's skin, and took a drink.

"Did you really used to have a crush on Harry?" There was a glint of seriousness in Hermione's eyes, even though her mouth was smiling. Ginny's mind flashed back to those days: days of admiration, respect, but no attraction.

"No." She said flatly, looking down. Hermione didn't ask for more, but grabbed the bottle and drank. Ginny knew Hermione thought she had. Everyone thought she had.

"Do you think this war is a good idea?" Ginny looked up at the other girl, and noticed that her eyes were starting to water. She must have hit a soft spot.

_Good going, Gin._

"Yes," Hermione spoke firmly, meeting Ginny's eye contact. The redhead looked away, ashamed.

"I…always thought you were more of the anti-war type, Hermione." She murmured.

"There is no other way." Hermione handed the bottle to Ginny, who took a large drink. The whiskey burned her throat a little as it went down, and she winced.

"I don't think we know each other very well," Ginny laughed weakly, attempting to lighten the mood.

It worked. Hermione smiled up at her. "I think we both deserve a penalty drink for that." They both took a drink, and then there was silence.

"Are you unhappy, Ginny?" Hermione asked softly.

_What does she expect me to say? Does she want me to confess that I'll probably be eternally unhappy unless I have her love? Should I lie? She'd never believe that._

"No."

Hermione didn't take the bottle from Ginny. Ginny looked down at the glass object in her hands. They had drunk more than she thought. She was starting to feel a bit more relaxed, but maybe it was just her imagination.

"Have you ever been attracted to a girl?" Ginny blurted out.

_Shit! Why did I say that?_

Hermione laughed, a little louder and longer than usual. "As a matter of fact," she giggled, combing her hand through her hair, "I-yes." She laughed in an I-can't-believe-I-just-told-you-that type of way.

Ginny's heart was pounding in her chest. This is unreal. This has to be unreal. Everything is so…odd right now…

"Can I ask who?" She said slowly, a blank expression on her face. Hermione didn't seem to notice her seriousness, and continued giggling.

"I guess I didn't think about it much. I just admired…" she broke into another fit of giggles. Ginny's heartbeats seemed to be on hold. "Katie. Katie Bell." Hermione was choking on laughs. "Now I know you didn't expect that. Drink up…" Ginny, in a daze, dipped the container over her head and took another drink.

"Have you ever wanted to…" Ginny began.

"It's my turn to ask a question, Ginny," Hermione interrupted, smiling.

Ginny's expression was serious. She looked Hermione directly in the eyes. Her heart was beating, and she wasn't sure why she was doing what she was doing, but it didn't matter now… "Have you ever wanted to kiss m…." Ginny couldn't finish, and looked downward. Hermione, however, continued to look at the younger girl's face, studying her features.

Hermione lifted up Ginny's chin with her finger, and stared at her. Then, in a moment that was almost dreamlike, Hermione leaned in and pressed her soft lips against the other girl's. Ginny couldn't breathe. Her eyes fluttered shut and all she could feel throughout her whole body was her lips, in intimate contact with those of the woman she loved. Before she knew it, Hermione was pulling away. Neither of them knew what to say.


End file.
